Midnight Air
by FabledOrange
Summary: The air was crisp, the sky was dark, and an encounter between two unsuspecting lovers changes their lives forever. My first KH fic, and a Sora/Kairi. Please r&r!


Midnight Air

A Kingdom Hearts Sora/Kairi One Shot by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: I…haven't finished KH yet, just because my brother wouldn't let me play KH and just lets me watch him play the game. Even though I know bits and pieces of how KH ended, please correct me if I am wrong. I'm putting Riku in, though I don't know if he's really dead or missing or anything. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do. Please do not sue me. 

For anyone who needs his or her Sora/Kairi fix, read _Bitter Sweet Waltz_ by cOWGIRLfunk or _Thoughts of Zephyr_ by DarkKairi. Anyone who knows a good Sora/Kairi fic, please inform me!

**

Purple eyes opened slowly, awakened from my deep slumber by soft footsteps a few yards away. I'm a light sleeper and soft noises wake me up. 

I blinked a few times, getting my eyes to get used to the dark atmosphere. Throwing the bedsheets aside, I swung my legs over my bed, standing up to get my robe. Quickly, I swung it around myself and went out to the balcony. 

His form greeted my eyes, walking silently across our island's white beach. The look on his bright cobalt eyes dictated that he was staring off to space, the cold draft whipping his soft, chocolate hair, having a warm fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders. I smiled a small smile, the look of affection unconsciously wiped on my face, adoring his angelic beauty.

I let his name roll off my tongue, tasting sweet against my lips. Even though my voice was soft, careful not to disturb the others, he turned his head towards mine, a look of questioning etched in his faraway blue eyes.

A grin played on my lips as I turned back to my bedroom, leaving him staring after me as I started to go down the stairs. My footsteps were quiet as I tied my robe around my waist, now walking out of the house to join my best friend. 

"Kairi!" he murmured at me once I arrived by his side. "What are you doing up so late?" 

I grinned once again at him, staring up at his bright orbs. He looked so carefree…so innocent, albeit he's sometimes wiser beyond his years. He has gone through so much, without Riku or me by his side, but I am happy that someone stood by his side. There was this signature glint that I loved in his eyes, his eyes so blue, full of happiness and cheerfulness that you can never imagine him being morose and miserable. He always had this look upon this face that made me love him so much, his face sublime, angelic like some seraph that descends from the dark sky. 

Before I responded to his query, I found myself once again adoring his beautiful self. His skin looked like it was glowing, colored of the creamiest cream, textured like the softest material. Even though he wielded the Keyblade a few years back, approximately four years ago, his hands were smooth and warm as though he never did. His rich, soft, chocolate brown-colored hair was spiked in all directions, untamable by anyone, not even by the wind. It was whipped around his face, the locks swaying gently with the evening wind, making me want to push every strand away from his beautiful face. 

He blinked at me. "Kairi? You ok?"

I blinked back at him. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. So, Sora, what are you doing up this late?" 

"What about you?" he asked me, eyes still locked on mine as we walked across the beach. 

"I asked you first." I replied, prying my gaze reluctantly to the path we were walking on. He laughed at me, then following my gaze before answering my question. 

"I just woke up. I felt like walking, even though it's midnight." Sora murmured, his bare feet thumping slightly against the wooden planks as he went up the steps to the upper part of the island. I followed him, my gaze now averting to the man before me. He stared out the night sky, his eyes focused on the dark, crashing sea, its waves rolling against the silent sand of the beaches of the Destiny Islands. He seemed so deep in thought, which was partly unlike him, I watched his azure eyes stay put on the sea, wishing his orbs were focused on me. 

I shook my head lightly, laughing inwardly at myself on how foolish I could be. Accidentally, I caught sight of the tunnel that led to our secret place, the opening catching my attention. 

A few minutes have passed since we last exchanged words. 

"Hey Sora," I started, affectionately poking him on his shoulder. He looked down at me – he was a few inches taller than me, actually. He had grown much these past years, looking more of a man than a kid. He had broad shoulders, his muscles lean, his figure making him really um…how should I say this…uh…inviting. There. 

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"Why don't we go there?" I asked him, pointing at the opening. He looked at me, then at the tunnel, then back at me again. 

"Sure." 

He took his hand over mine, gently clamping it down with his fingers. I looked away as we started to walk towards the tunnel, careful not to wake Selphie, Tidus and Wakka upstairs in the treehouse. The fact that his hand was gloveless made me consider that his soft, warm skin was actually in full contact with mine, making me blush, a pinkish color creeping up my cheeks. 

We arrived a while later, the cave having little illumination from the bright stars outside. Through the dim light, the drawings were still visible to our eyes. Silently, Sora led me to a huge rock and we sat down on it, with me unconsciously leaning onto his well-chiseled frame. He was only wearing a white shirt and cotton pants, while I was only wearing my usual silk nightgown with a fuzzy robe. 

"Remember that?" He suddenly asked me out of the blue, the cold, night wind blowing against our frames. I shivered slightly, careful not to let Sora see me shivering, careful not to make him worry about me.

I followed his gaze, seeing that he was looking at the drawing we made long ago. I giggled, but unfortunately, the wind blew at me again. 

"Yeah, I remember." I answered, hoping that he didn't feel my body shiver with coldness. Suddenly, Sora looked down at me as he leaned against the rock wall, his prying, mischievous eyes locked onto mine. His expression suddenly turned into a caring one, his eyes now full of compassion. 

"You're cold." He stated, now taking off his blanket off his shoulders and draped it around us. I clutched its fuzzy edge tightly, and still, unconsciously, I leaned back onto him. I sighed in contentment, feeling his body's warmth flow into me, making a blush creep on its way.  

I snuggled against him, and hearing him sigh, he wrapped his muscular arms around my shivering frame. Warmth started to flow around me, and I was glad that he was here with me. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

We stayed like that for a couple of moments, accepted in each other's embrace, feeling myself melt into his body. It was strange but pleasing, how my body felt exactly like it belonged there, in Sora's welcoming embrace. I started to stare off to space, my eyes half opened, unanswered thoughts creeping into my mind now and then. 

I assembled the words inside my head and softly spoke them out. 

"Sora…?" 

"Yeah?" came his sweet reply, his voice entering my ears. I could feel his breath upon my cheek as I rested my head against his shoulder. Honestly, I could feel him looking at me amusedly, pleased at the contented look upon my face. 

"Have you…ever been in love?" 

It was a dumb question, I know, but I just wanted to ask him right then and there. The moment felt so right – we haven't been _this_ close before, and I just wanted to know if he really had been in love. 

He chuckled – his warm breath smelled like fresh mint with a mix of something you want to taste. He himself smelled like a sweet scent of vanilla and something of the sea, maybe the scent of fresh water…or just something that was pleasant to sniff. 

"I am right now." He laughed before continuing. "Why?" 

My heart started to throb inside of me, pounding heavily that it started to hurt. The silence suddenly began to be deafening, making me want to cover my ears or just make some noise. 

But my mind took it all in.

He was in love?

With…with…who?

Sora looked at me when I didn't respond. "Kai—

"I…just wanted to ask. I'm just curious…I'm sorry if I asked you something personal – I didn't mean to offend you in any way, I'm really sorry Sora –

My blabbering halted when I felt a wonderful sensation come across my forehead. His fingers were brushing a few locks of my auburn hair away from my face, his soft fingertips coming in contact with my skin. He laughed again, feeling at ease, as we stay locked on that position.

"Don't worry, Kairi. It's nothing really personal – besides, you're my best friend, and I want you to know." He told me, almost whispering to me, his breath tickling my ear. Shivers ran down my spine, another blush finding its way up my cheeks. 

"Really…?" I asked, almost half-heartedly, almost panicky. "Can I…ask you one more thing, Sora?" 

"Of course." He replied, his breath still warm against my skin. "What is it?" 

I gulped hard before continuing. The evening breeze started to blow again, whipping my hair against his sublime face, rippling some parts of the blanket. "Can you tell me…who—who it is…you're in l-love with?" 

My question came out cracked. My voice suddenly started to shake, quavering as I went further down the sentence. 

Sora looked at me, still amused. He made his hand cup my face, stroking it gently, and the warmth of his touch opposing the whiffs of the midnight air. He made me look up to him, an arm hooked around my waist. Slowly, I raised my gaze to meet his blue eyes. His cobalt orbs were shimmering more than ever, an unreadable glint etched in his eyes. My purple eyes were soon brimmed with salty, crystalline tears as I continued eye contact with him, my heart still thumping inside my chest. 

"Don't you know yet…?" he asked me, his voice soft, husky, romantic. His thumb started to trace a circle on my cheek, sending pleasing chills down my shivering spine. He took his hand to wipe away a tear of mine, then brought it back to its previous place. 

"…Kairi…" 

I heard a few inaudible words before he said my name. I felt a single tear flow down my cheek, feeling a few tickling strands of soft brown hair tickle my skin. 

All I knew then was that Sora was kissing me. 

His lips were warm and soft, pressing gently against mine as I stared wide with shock. His kiss was soft and gentle, the one you'd wish that traveled over your body. That thought alone provoked a blush on my cheeks as I grinned sheepishly to my self, feeling his lips leave mine. 

I felt something was missing the minute the gentle kiss was over.

"Sora…I…" I started to find myself stuttering, suddenly lost in the depths of his eyes. He grinned at me, and I never felt so content, but still I wanted his lips on mine again.

"I love you, Kairi." He murmured at me, his arm never letting go. I was glad of that. "I just hope that you'd love me too." 

I grinned, craning my neck for my lips to meet his, before leaving him once again, now leaning onto him, feeling slumber slowly overcome me. 

"Don't worry Sora…" I murmured, burying my head onto his chest. He responded by stroking my auburn hair, resting his head atop mine. "I love you too." 

And at that night, we fell asleep in that cave, his fuzzy, warm blanket covering the both of us. The moon was bright, the stars were shining, and I could remember the fresh, cold, midnight air. 

Author's notes: So, how was it for a first KH Sora/Kairi fan fic? Was it good? Please tell me. Feel free to e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review by clicking that little box right there that says "Go!". Thanks.          


End file.
